Rain Song
by SaGe FaE
Summary: EPILOGUE INCLUDED: AU. Susannah has a mystery admirer. . . but is it Jesse or Paul? [Set three days within Haunted. FINISHED.]
1. Contents

**RAIN SONG**

**Creator/Author**

Isadora Sofia (Rock Fae)

**Contents**

I. Mixed Feelings: The First Letter

II. Strange Conspiracies: The Second Letter

III. Crazed Thoughts: The Third Letter

IV. Secret Admirer: The Meeting

**Status **

Finished


	2. Mixed Feelings: The First Letter

**Randomness. Whilst I was writing 'Stuck in Between,' this came to me in a random jolt of inspiration. It was far too different to shove into my other story. Not with the demons and angels clouding the air in the fanfiction either. This is only planned to be small… three or four chapters perhaps? I hope you like it, anyway. Maybe it will be a relief from the millions of twists that 'Stuck in Between' has… I don't know. (Mainly because I know all the twists before they happen, so I'm not so shocked…)**

**This is set three days after Paul Slater comes back to Carmel within Haunted. AND _this story is dedicated to _Alda Rethe_ my most constant and rather loyal reviewer, and _Elmers Girl_, my sister in our newly formed _Fae Coven_ and in our _Chayfamily(fans who love Latin music)_ I couldn't have continued _'Stuck in Between' _without either of you!_**

**∞ Isa ∞**

**∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞**

_For the life of me I never thought that it could be  
The way it stands right now  
Emotions running high  
Every night i wish that I  
I would tell you how I feel  
Those words are here in my heart  
Oh the words are just the same part_

**- Vanessa Williams, Dreaming**

**∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞**

"Suze, Dinner!" My mother called up the stairs. I rolled my eyes and placed the novel, Haunted, on the desk next to my bed. Then I faced the next problem… getting up.

Prone to laziness, I managed to pry myself from my bed. It was difficult, yes, but eventually the dark eyed stare from my window seat motivated me enough to stand and go down to dinner.

I sighed and walked down the stairs in a huff. My mom walked up to me once I entered and ruffled my hair affectionately, I just glared at her. Her face moulded into hurt and I immediately regretted the action.

"Sorry Mom," I muttered yet kept my eyes solely on the ground. "Bad day." That was the only explanation I provided. It had been three days since Paul Slater had arrived at the Mission Academy, and every one of those three days has been hell for me at school…

…But even more so at home. Ever since Jesse kissed me on that lonely night after roaming around, quite reluctantly, in the Shadowlands, Jesse thinks it's the right thing to keep quiet. Not only about his feelings, if there were any, but everything. Our only conversation consisted of me coming home after school, him greeting me, I greet him back, he asks me how school had been, I reply and that's it…

I don't think I can last much longer. How dramatic, I thought after I had said that as a hollow whisper in my mind, I wouldn't kill myself over Jesse not talking to me... but I would sacrifice myself for Jesse. Yet he didn't really need to know that, especially since he hardly spoke a word to me.

Past the pensive barrier, I was urging myself not to scream at him, 'Tell me, Jesse! Tell me your reason! Why do you ignore me? I love you, Jesse! I LOVE you…'

And yet, I knew I couldn't. That was what pained me even more, the fact that _I_ couldn't tell him what _I_ felt. If your wondering why, it's because if I did, there is a chance that he would just laugh in my face, mocking me with his large smiles that usually melted me like chocolate left outside on a hot day. There is also the chance that he might become even more distant than now, if there is such a thing, because now he is pretty damn distant. But I don't want to chance our relationship… If I do, I might never see him again.

Yeah, right Suze. So he's been sticking around here for 150 years just to wait for you to tell him you love him when he doesn't even return the feelings?

There is always hope…

While I was arguing with myself, Andy had put a whole load of gourmet food on my plate. I ate it subconsciously, still listening to the voices in my head nag on and wishing for an escape. More precisely: one with Jesse and I involved in a torrid love affair.

After having a nice shower all the while thinking passionately (as usual) about Jesse and getting ready to snuggle up into my warm bed, I was more submissive when my mom called me again. Although I had my problems, I still felt a little bad for glaring at her before, even though I _had_ apologized. It's just a family thing.

I arrived in the family room, silk blue pyjamas on and an inquiring look on my face – or what I thought of as inquiring, I couldn't see my face in a mirror at the time – set at my mom. She was carrying a package and bouquet wrapped with pink paper. I wondered briefly whom it was from and why she called me down there.

When she saw me, her face cracked into a big grin. "Oh Susie! I never knew a boy liked you enough to send you flowers… and! Oh! Presents as well!" My eyes widened. They were… for me?

Woah.

No, I mean it. Woah.

I flushed red, "Uh… Thanks mom." She handed the bouquet and present to me, still grinning. I could still feel that grin on me as I shuffled up the steps and into my room.

Conveniently, Jesse was there. He stared at me when I walked in. Or, at least, he stared at the flowers and the present, which were covering my face.

I plopped down on the bed, not saying a word and bringing the gifts down with me. It was really surprising. Who would do such a thing? And to me, Susannah Simon, the biological freak even more so?

Jesse looked over in interest. "What do you have there, _Querida_?" I looked up, quite surprised at, not the fact that he asked, but the fact that he called me by _Querida_. The nickname I missed so much… he hadn't called me that since the day we kissed…

I said truthfully, "I seriously do not know." Then I looked down at the gifts. The flowers in the bouquet, I saw now, were lilies. My eyes widened even wider than before.

A smile lit up on my face. "My favourite." I sniffed them. They smelt like the perfume from _Ice Culture: Lily_ my grin got wider. Someone surely knew how to please me.

I placed them next to Jesse, who was now sitting on my bed beside me, staring at me. Not at the presents, but at me. As if he wanted to see my reaction…

He couldn't be the one, who sent them, could he? I would have thought this, if I had thought that he liked me anything but as a friend. Maybe he was just wondering how much of a freak I was.

I unwrapped the present. It was a box of Roses… the chocolate kind. I fell back on the bed, holding the box to my heart. "Yum!" I exclaimed in bliss, I was aware that now Jesse really was looking at me weirdly. I sat up and asked, "What?"

His gaze was averted. There seemed to be pain in his eyes. "Nothing." My eyebrows furrowed. What was wrong with Jesse?

I put a hand on his shoulder, "Hey, cheer up." I was still grinning, he flashed me a small smile and pointed to something amongst the ripped wrapping paper.

"What is that, Susannah?" I looked over at it and picked it up, looking quizzically at Jesse who just shrugged. It was a card.

_Emerald eyes so fiery and deep,_

_Yet to see a day in which they weep,_

_A strong woman under a façade of mystery,_

_If I dare chance upon her my hope will be history,_

_My beloved Susannah don't you see?_

_How beautiful you are, to the world and to me…_

Your Secret Admirer.

My eyes narrowed and I rounded on Jesse. "How did you know THAT was there…?" He looked confused but then saw my eyes and let out a snort.

"I would not send you poetry, chocolates and flowers, Susannah." My hopes with Jesse were crushed yet again. I wanted to scream:

THANKS JESSE. YOUR _SOOO_ ASSURING!

Well, I would show him how much I didn't care – which really, considering I was head over heels in love with him, wasn't very much – or at least pretend I didn't care. I ripped open the chocolates and took a Turkish Delight out, unwrapped it extremely slowly and shoved the small, dark brown chocolate in my mouth.

Then I took out another one, this one was Cherry Ripe and held it out to Jesse. He looked at it, confused. Then said slowly, looking again a little bit sad, "I cannot eat, Susannah." I rolled my eyes. I had seen ghosts eat before, weird yes, but possible.

"You can eat," I said in a tone just reeking with all-knowing smart-assness, "Just you won't taste anything and the contents of the food will be materialized to Shadowland where it will bounce around for a while," I took a breath, "and then it will advance, like ghosts do, to another plane of consciousness or heaven or hell or whatever."

Eyebrows raised, Jesse still stared at the chocolate. I unwrapped it and shoved it under his nose. "A tasteless chocolate is better than no chocolate." I grinned at the changing looks on his face.

Then Jesse did something I would have never thought him to do. Sure, I had provoked him, but that didn't mean that he should suddenly do _that_… not that I didn't mind.

I guess I should tell you. It's a little embarrassing for me to reveal though.

He lowered his head to where my fingers held the chocolate in my index finger and thumb. Then, he enclosed his mouth around the chocolate – and my fingers. My eyes widened to a considerable extent as he removed the chocolate with both his teeth and tongue – which suddenly gave me shivers in places I didn't want to talk about – and after gulping it down like I did to the Turkish Delight moments ago, lingered for a moment.

This shocked me, but interested and excited me also. The shivers grew as he withdrew his face to look back at mine… black eyes hypnotized me. My whole body seemed quite numb now.

But I had to pretend I didn't care… maybe if I played hard to get, I had thought at the time, Jesse would come around and spill his feelings to me romantically and passionately and stuff.

So, with all the strength I could muster – strength I would rather be using with things involved with my tongue: a make out session… or eating chocolates, either one – I looked at my hand with – fake – disgust.

"EWW!" I screamed, giggling as I did. Jesse jumped, startled. He had obviously not expected me to be disgusted by his actions.

Okay, I wanted to ask him, so it's against the rules if you kiss me but it's not against the rules to lick my fingers?

Weird. Oo

"Jesse drool! Jesse drool!" I bolted from the bed, leaving a perplexed Jesse behind – and hopefully dissapointed that I didn't start baring my soul again – and ran to the threshold of my private bathroom, where I approached the taps, spun them around and washed my hands thoroughly, with seemingly no regrets. I did, however, looked down in a moment's disappointment.

Had have I spoken my true feelings, I would have done the classic, 'I'm never washing my hand again.' Yet that only happened when their TV stars shook their hands… Ha! I mock them; I bet their TV star didn't LICK their hand did they?

But why would I want Brittany Spears licking my hand? I thought after a moment…

Eww.

It has been, in one word, summed up; all my dirty thoughts… _Eww_.

I am such a genius aren't I? As I sauntered back into the room, I saw that Jesse was sitting there, on my bed, having not moved an inch.

His black eyes were focused on something across the other side of the room and his expression was emotionless. Blank. His face portrayed absolutely nothing… nada… zilch.

You get the picture, and so did I. This extremely freaked me out… had I been too harsh on him? Nah, I was only playing, he should have seen that, if he is, of course, as smart as he perceives himself to be.

I know Jesse and Jesse is pretty smart, yet I had never seen him so completely… empty. He always had some expression on his face. Whether it is happiness, anger, sadness or confusion – the latter, of which, occurs a lot.

"Jesse?" My eyebrows were up pretty high, what was up with Jesse?

There was no reply.

"Jesse, please, what's wrong?" I went to sit next to him, once on the bed, I sat in front of him so my face was all he could see. But he didn't even flinch, didn't move a muscle.

Silence surrounded us.

"Jesse snap out of it!" I was getting annoyed; I shook a hand in his face.

Nothing.

I kind of emitted this growling sort of noise from the bottom of my throat. Why. Wouldn't. He. Move. It was starting to peeve me off, and when things peeved me off, they should get out of my way before I either harm them really badly or explode in a fit of yelling at them.

Jesse did nothing towards my threat – the growl – so I did the only other thing I could think of. It seemed weird for me to do this, having just decided I would play hard to get. But if this was the way Jesse wanted it. I would play.

Without mercy.

What did I do? Simple.

I tackled him.

Seems pretty stupid, eh? Me tackling Jesse. I couldn't keep the grin off my face as I backed up against the rod in front of Jesse's view. I also couldn't keep it off as I charged at his expressionless face, pressed him down onto the bed with my body on top of him.

It was then that the giggles started. They were soft at first but then got louder. I was pretty sure that was what awoke Jesse out of his emotionless reverie.

He blinked up at me, once, twice, three times… six more times.

His eyes, like mine had before, widened. "Susannah!" He said from beneath me. I was far too gone though, his eyes were locked on mine and I was on top of him, giggling as I watched him squirm underneath me.

If it weren't so damn funny, I would have been quite flustered by all this. I mean, tackling Jesse with his old fashioned, white, lace blouse, tight-fitting black pants and knee length leather boots WITH spurs. Then you have his gorgeous face, black hair, dark eyes, gorgeous tanned skin and his gentlemanly perspective. Tackling wasn't something you did to Jesse.

I don't know how to say it… it just… _wasn't_. I found this out when suddenly, with one fluent rolling movement, Jesse was the one on top of me.

We were also now on the floor. I groaned at the fact that my head had just hit hard ground. My hands were automatically reaching for my face as Jesse propped himself up and off of me.

"It's your fault. You should not have tackled me." Jesse was acting weird… unsympathetically. This didn't seem to be like him. But maybe it _was_ my fault. The guilt rush came and this was indeed true.

My face was now flushed the colour of cherry's. "Sorry."

A smile replaced the smallish frown Jesse had on his face. "It's alright, Susannah. You are of youth and it is only in your right mind to do this… fackling."

I snorted, really loudly. "Fackling? It's 'tackling' you doofus." I had a large grin across my face.

My grin got wider when Jesse said, in such an imitation of me I was forced to slap him – hard. "Whatever."

**∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞**

**Good enough for ya? Lol. Fackling. That is officially my favourite word, along with Taffa Beans. Do not ask where this came from… it just, did.**

**Now, please do me the most ginormas favour: Review. I will add more after I get a wittle bit of feedback. I now must continue with my other fanfiction… Stuck in Between! If you like this than you will surely like that. It may sound a little bit weird and unexplainable in the first few chapters but it evens itself out pretty well, I think.**

**Review. Review. REVIEW!**

**Come on… do it. Please? Jks. Lol.**

**∞ Isa ∞**

**P.S. Love you all :)**


	3. Strange Conspiracies: The Second Letter

**Thank you for the reviews! Heh. This story seems to be easier to write than 'Stuck in Between' but I'm juggling both. You might have noticed these chapters are a lot longer than that on my other story. This is also because I'm planning more chapters in 'Stuck in Between' than I am in this story. Please understand… O-**

**Also, thanks to Elmer's Girl, who provided me with her life story of how Metallica was caught into her head one day… Personally, I have Blink 182 'Always' in my head… arg. I love em, but it's annoying the hell out of me… :foams from mouth: and also that she let me borrow her dad's favourite song, _Bang Bang_ and it's lyrics for this story. It completely ruins the moment between Jesse/Suze and even the whole story and is extremely dumb… but yeah. No spoilers now, eh?**

**Ramstein is in this because this is randomness. It is not at all against the rules. So you ppl have to deal with my insanity.**

**∞ Isa ∞**

**∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞**

_Just like the curse, just like the stray  
You feed it once and now it stares  
Now it stays_

**- Metallica, Until It Sleeps**

**∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞**

"Piss off Paul!" I yelled to the very hot, very badass, yet very much of an evil stalker behind me. He heard this and rolled his eyes at me, but still didn't go away as I was hoping he would. CeeCee and Adam were working together on a Science Project so I couldn't run to them and, most probably, as I usually do, distract them.

So I was stuck with finding a different way to get rid of Paul Slater.

Fun.

I mean, I guess I could just sic Jesse onto him, but seeing as I didn't tell him that Paul was here at the mission… I also knew how angry Jesse could get at Paul and to risk people seeing Paul being beaten up by thin air is very large – and I have a pretty good rep here, so I didn't want to screw that as well.

I was not at all concerned about Paul's welfare.

Walk, my brain said to me urgently, anywhere, just away from here. I made a quick decision. If I went into the girl's toilets, he would be there when I came out a few minutes later – that was what kind of stalker he was, I wouldn't be surprised if he actually went _into_ the girl's toilets just to follow me.

Then it hit me. Perfect, I thought with an inward grin but keeping my face deadpan. Father Dominic's office… if I told Father Dominic that I wanted to talk to him about Mediating Techniques he would happily abide. Sure, I would have to listen to his boring speeches on how I shouldn't be kicking a ghost's ass but it was better than having Paul Slater follow me around everywhere.

I didn't bolt for it, like I wanted to. That would arouse suspicion. But I calmly kept walking, no longer looking back at Paul. I could hear his footsteps behind me as I approached the turn off to Father D's office.

And I was humming to myself as I did. It felt good to deceive Paul, yes, but humming? I hardly ever did that. The song I was humming was 'Until It Sleeps' by Metallica. I don't usually listen to that music or like it much but Dopey liked blaring it on his large speakers whenever Andy or my Mom scolded him on… and that kind of happens a lot.

So now I had Metallica in my head as I travelled across the threshold of the front desk. I smiled at the receptionist and asked if Father Dominic was free. She nodded and I whispered to her, "Can you make sure that the guy behind me doesn't follow me in?"

She looked confused. "Whom are you talking about? There is no one there, honey." Usually I would scold anyone but my Mom for calling me 'honey' but I was freaked out. I spun and my eyes met with the icy blue one's that Paul had, one of his slender brown eyebrows raised. My own eyebrows rose at this and I turned back quickly.

"Sorry, my mistake." I flashed her a little-miss-perfect grin and she smiled back at me then let me go through.

Once I got into Father Dominic's office, I turned around, expecting to see Paul again – but there was no one. Thank god. I have had enough excitement – or was it horror – with the fact that the receptionist couldn't see Paul.

Maybe she was dumb…

Sorry, that was the first thing I thought. But she wasn't dumb in anyway. I knew that. She had talked to me often and I knew she was anything _but_ dumb.

So Paul might have learnt a few tricks… so what? I growled to my ever-arguing mind. I just sat back, like I had at dinner last night, and let them nag.

Father Dom, who had been on the phone, turned to me. "Why Susannah! What a pleasant surprise! What are you here for? School assignment… or…" his voice dropped to a whisper as if he were expecting someone to eavesdrop on our conversation. "Is it a little more… spiritual?"

My face flushed red… hard part, "Uhm… No Father Dom. To tell you the truth, I was only coming here to get rid of… er… Paul Slater." My face went even more crimson when Father Dom looked a little flustered. "But he wouldn't stop _following_ me Father Dom…"

Father Dominic, amazingly, just sighed and nodded. "I understand if you feel that way. But-"

He didn't get to continue because a ghost materialized next to me. It wasn't Jesse or Paul or anyone I knew. It was a woman who looked as if she were eighteen or older. She had short, chestnut hair and lively hazel eyes – she also looked a little confused.

Then she turned to me… and smiled. "Susannah Simon?" I nodded, thinking: how the hell does she know my name? This truly was a mystery to me.

"What would you like with Susannah, Miss?" Father Dominic asked politely, his face completely deadpan. The woman sat down on the chair next to me, still with that pensive smile. It was really starting to freak me out.

Her voice, as I had heard a few seconds ago, was rather silky with a certain – I found out it was a Venezuelan one later on – accent. "Marilisa Argentine. My name, I mean. But I need to tell Susannah something important." She did this slowly and carefully. My hands, which were in my lap, were suddenly slipped into hers.

For a ghost, her hands were quite warm. Like Jesse's hands felt like. Her voice was a few octaves higher as she said the next few words to me, "The second letter is in the basilica."

This was what was going through my mind after she said that: _What? What letter? I haven't gotten any letter…_

And then it hit me.

She was talking about the mystery admirer letters. I rolled my eyes but a tell-tale smile lit up on my face.

Hey! You can't blame a girl for wanting more chocolates… and maybe more flowers. The poem was nice as well.

Yes I can hear you all chime:

Susie is a softie… Susie is a softie…

Let's all join in now:

Susie is a softie…

Okay. That's enough.

Besides, it felt good to have someone lusting after you. Although you don't know who they are. It was, of course, better than having Paul Slater lust after you. But then I wondered… what if Paul was the mystery admirer that I actually _liked_ lusting after me.

Eww.

I said it before and now I will say it again.

Eww.

I shook off all these thoughts and looked at Marilisa again. Only to find myself staring into thin air. I looked at Father Dominic then shrugged. He shook his head at me but likewise when I rolled my eyes, a beam was plastered onto his face nevertheless.

Sue me if it's like a sin to not say goodbye to priests. Because at that moment, I bolted from Father Dom's office and straight towards one place…

The basilica.

**∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞**

Okay. So I'm a little weird. Bolting to the basilica because some person I didn't even know sent me a note. But if that person knew the ghost, Marilisa, whom I had seen in Father Dom's office, then if she came back to tell me where the next note was… if there was a next note, that is… I could try and scab some info from her.

But before I could get to relieve the third letter, I needed to find the second one.

Damn. That was hard work.

I am not even kidding. Whoever is giving me these letters seemed to hide the second one pretty damn well. I searched _everywhere_ for that letter in the basilica.

And, of course, as luck would have it, it was right in front of my face the whole time.

I just needed someone to point it out to me.

Jesse materialized when I was halfway through my search of the basilica. He was very confused at what I was doing. "Why," he asked once he saw me lift up a large bolder underneath a large tree, which was quite heavy, I'll have you know. The bolder, I mean. Not the tree. I'm not _that_ dumb. "Are you examining Father Dominic's basilica, Susannah?"

"I," My voice was muffled from the fact that I was searching under the boulder. "Am looking for my letter."

I didn't see it, but I could swear that Jesse raised his eyebrow. The one with the scar across it. "Letter, Susannah?"

I got off my knees and straightened up to look at Jesse and his radiant ghostly glow. "Yeah. My letter… from, uh, my… friend. Yes. That's who. My friend." I nodded.

Jesse looked sceptically at me, but said nothing further. Then, with a single outstretched hand towards me, gripped my waist and pulled me in tight. My eyes widened at his proximity but I said nothing. I wondered why he was holding me like this. Perhaps… he did like me in that special way I had always hoped he would.

But then I realized why he had done what he did. Up, in the large oak tree that the bolder was underneath, in one of the low branches, was something circle and pink, then something next to it which was an oblong shape and in a white envelope.

My letter.

I felt my face heat up as I tried to reach the letter. But I couldn't seem to reach it. Jesse, who had let go of my waist by now, approached the tree, gave it a small shake and caught the second letter and present attached to it in his large, muscular arms.

Then he handed the letter and present to me. I sat down on the bolder, and opened up the envelope slowly.

Inside, as there was before, was a poem on a small, single white sheet of paper. Only the last letter wasn't wrapped in an envelope. So I figured there must have been a letter inside as well – yep. I was correct. There was a half folded letter still in the envelope. I withdrew that as well but read the poem first.

This one was spaced out different from the other. It was also much shorter but nice all the same. I found myself repeating those words over and over in my head as I was in the car later on, staring into space.

_Within you, I lose myself; _

_Without you, I find myself, _

Searching to be lost again… 

Your Secret Admirer.

The letter was also fairly short. I read it out to Jesse, who was sitting next to me, staring intently down at the poem.

_The greatest gift I could ever give you_

_Is to see yourself through my eyes._

_So take a long look, my love._

I opened the present, knowing already what it was. A small, green framed and circular mirror was lying in my lap. I looked down at my reflection, thinking about the letter and poem. It was only until Jesse spoke to me that I knew what had happened to me.

I was crying.

And I never ever cry. Seriously. Crying was the worst. I would rather bleed than cry.

Yet why was I doing it so willingly?

"Susannah?" Confused and worried. Jesse spoke to me in the softest tone I had ever heard him use.

I shrugged and wiped my eyes, averting my gaze. "I'm fine." Then I folded the letter, placed it back into the envelope, closed that and stashed it in my bag along with the emerald framed mirror. Then I looked down at the poem and slipped that into the pocket of my Levis jeans.

When I stood, Jesse stood with me. His hand was warm on my back where it had been for a minute or two – when I had begun silent crying. I slowly moved out of the basilica and Jesse followed me. It felt good to have him there for a strange reason. Not only because I was madly in love with him.

We didn't, however, get very far out of there. Because at that moment, from behind us, a voice asked, "Well, Well, Well. If it isn't the infamous couple. Mediator and ghost."

My whole body froze and my voice spoke coldly.

"Paul."

_Getadelt wird wer Schmerzen kennt  
vom Feuer das die Haut verbrennt  
Ich werf ein Licht in mein Gesicht  
Mein heisser Schrei:  
Feuer frei!_

I spun around slowly, as did Jesse. Paul Slater was leaning against the tree Jesse and I had just vacated. Whilst Jesse ogled Paul with disbelief and Paul just sent a smirk in our direction, my mind was actually on the song I had heard from the movie XXX.

_Bäng bäng!_

Stupid, I know, but I liked that movie. And that song, for that matter. So to keep my sanity, I thought about it. A lot. This, I thought urgently through the instrumental, is not at all good.

It was a miracle. I seemed unaffected by Jesse finding out about Paul. Both were staring at me, I knew, but my mind was elsewhere.

_Geadelt ist wer Schmerzen kennt  
vom Feuer das in Lust verbrennt  
Ein Funkenstoss in ihren Schoss  
Mein heisser Schrei:  
Feuer frei!_

What I hadn't noticed at the time, of course, was that they were only looking at me weirdly because I was singing. In German. To Ramstein.

And it was _cool_.

_Bäng bäng!  
Feuer frei!_

I don't know why I thought that. It wasn't at all cool when Jesse knocked me out of my German reverie to ask me why I hadn't told him about Paul.

Whoops.

I guess that just slipped out of my mind, Jesse.

Sorry.

What happened next was in a mix of emotion. For one thing, Paul disappeared. Leaving me to bear the brunt of Jesse's fit.

And that guy can get loud. So loud, in fact, that I didn't hear half of his lecture… I slipped back into my trance.

_Gefährlich ist wer Schmerzen kennt  
vom Feuer das den Geist verbrennt (Bäng bäng!)  
Gefährlich das gebrannte Kind  
mit Feuer das vom Leben trennt  
Ein heisser Schrei: (Bäng bäng)  
Feuer frei!_

"Susannah! Listen to me!" This was getting quite annoying, I thought. I liked Ramstein. Why couldn't I stay there? Its so stupid, me acting like this when I should have been giving Jesse well deserved respect.

"Yes Jesse?" He groaned at this.

And then he dematerialized.

Leaving me feeling like shit.

_Dein Glück ist nicht mein Glück  
Ist mein Unglück_

Oh Shut up… I warned my mind as it continued to play the words to Ramstein.

_Bäng bäng!  
Feuer frei! _

"Fucking hell." I scowled and swore.

Then I left the basilica, again, feeling like shit.

This is _so_ not good for my image.

**∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞**

**Chapter 2 is OVER! Very very weird… so very weird. Will Jesse get over it? Dun dun dun… tis the million dollar question :O Heh. **

**I like writing this story and I hope you like reading it… I still can't get over how many reviews I got for the first chappie… TEN:) :) :) Sorry… Just very happy. Before I get chappie 3 of this up, I will be adding to 'Stuck in Between' another one of my stories. So if you are reading that, I hope you like those updates as well.**

**Okay, I'll cut the crap. As I do in my other story, I will write responses to EVERY one of my reviewers… unless I get like, a hundred reviews for the first chapter. Which will, of course, never happen… but hey! You can always dream! **

**_Elmers Girl – _Yuppers. Taffa beans are like, my life. Along with Metallica and Vanessa Williams… and, of course, Chayanne. Which YOU got me addicted to… bitch… do you like THAT, Raine? Lol. Jks. I'm on your faves? Oh gods, I feel just SO special. EG, you are the best Chaysister anyone can ask for. I love you, you know?**

**_Nikki007 – _Devoted reviewer! I bow down to you! Your stories are great as well… :D Lol. Short, but sweet. You motivate me to continue writing, thanks!**

**_Whitedestiny34 – _heh. I don't know WHERE the Jesse-staring thing came from… out of my ass most probably. I read through it and I was like: Oo wft is wrong with Jesse? Nah. I've got a pretty good idea of what I'm going to do with Jesse and why he's acting weird… love the review and the fanfiction, wd34. If you update I might just shove you on my fave list **

**_Bbllgirl4ever _– Like I said with wd34 above. UPDATE! Lol. I love BOTH of you're stories… I won't say update to EG, however, because I always get chapters before their posted… hehehe. Anyway, thanks for the review, feedback is always appreciated. Meds? I have some of those! Lol. You're not weird or a geek… comparing to my two butthead brothers, your completely normal!**

**_Strawberry-Shortcake01 _– Don't worry… I'll continue. Just for you:) lol. I love 'One Road to Choose' it reminds me of an old Celine Dion song. She's so kewl when it comes to music! Hehe.**

**_BellFlower64 _– Ooh… you better not let Raine see the last part of your name (64) … that number has a tendency to stalk her. Seriously. She'll go somewhere… then see it! It's EVIL! Lol. Jokes… but it really does follow her. Back to you, not to Raine… this is MY response to YOU not MINE to RAINE… Dumb Elmers Girl… grr… I LOVE THREATS! Call me weird but when someone threatens me I don't go all shocked or take it the wrong way… I LOVE them. Thanks for the review.**

**_Jeese's Querida_ – Yeah. Fackling is like, the law where I come from. I decided to use a little bit of my knowledge of Candyland (Isa's world, not the game) to make this story much better-er-er. Yuppers, btw, tanks for the review.**

**_ReviewGoddess_ – Well, more I shall right!**

**_Tinkerbellgonemad – _YES! YOU MUST READ STUCK IN BETWEEN! Hahahahaha… joking. Only if you want to, it is, however, going to be much longer than this one. This'll be three or four chapters… or, if I could be bothered, around 5/6.**

**Alda Rethe – You are NOT undeserving. You read my Fanfiction so you deserve to be commended. Unfortunately, I busted all my lunch money on a kebab this morning so I can't give you that… want some cheese? I have a lot of that. My Aunty comes down every weekend with NEW and STINKY cheese! Yay! It tastes YUCK! … Don't mind me. Just corrupted by what I see on television… heh. WHO SAYS THAT JESSE ISN'T THE MYSTERY ADMIRER? HE COULD BE LYING! Or maybe not… but seeing as he's acting all weird… don't trust him. I know that is going against everything you have learnt… but… yeah.**

**Woah… long AN. Over a page. I better go!**

**∞** **Isa ∞**


	4. Crazed Thoughts: The Third Letter

**:squeals: 8 REVIEWS! Not as good as 10 but… armfoothandknee. I'm very happy with it. As usual, sorry for the slow update. What happened to my chappie a day, eh? I know. It's horrible. But it's not that I don't _want_ to write…**

**Argm. Whatever. I've updated now and that's all that matters. Please forgive Suze for her random outbursts of Ramstein and my slow updates. This story will be over soon so I can add more to 'Stuck In Between,' (yay).**

**Unfortunately, I'm in writers block for THAT too.**

**Ahh well. Here we go again.**

**∞ Isa ∞**

**∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞**

_I don't know if I will survive without you in my arms  
Then now...  
Give me a chance  
Let me show you how much love you  
Oh, I need you to survive in the darkness  
Save me from the dark and from the death_

**- Evanescence, For you**

**∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞**

I arrived home after school feeling depressed… if you could sum up this feeling of the most extreme sadness and guilt in one word, that is. I also felt really stupid. I mean, now I understand what Jesse AND Paul must be thinking of me now: Suze is a freak that sings in German.

Not that I _care_ about what Paul thinks of me.

Inwardly, I sighed and continued walking up the steps into my room. I didn't expect Jesse to be there and he wasn't.

Except…

There was another letter.

I don't know why I brightened up somewhat at this letter. I mean, I guess it was because my 'admirer' didn't care if I sung in German or had watched XXX around seventy times. (An: That's where I got 'Bang Bang' from… who gives a shit about Janet Jackson; Suze is now a Ramstein fan) But yeah. I was happy because I have a letter.

A letter.

For me.

SQUEE!

Hehe. That rhymes. I am having a really random day today, I thought as I picked up the letter from my window seat – where it had been carefully placed – and dropped my bag onto the floor, where it thudded onto the carpet and stayed there.

I sat on the window seat and felt a warm chill up my spine. I imagined that Jesse was sitting behind me and I was laying back on him and he was touching me. Every time that Jesse touched this imaginary Suze, her temperature would arise one more step above homeostasis then she would sigh in bliss and Jesse would release a big grin.

Consciously I had been thinking of that. But my subconscious mind seems to have a mind of it's own – before you say anything, I am aware that that sentence makes no sense whatsoever – and as I was fantasizing about Jesse I had slowly unwrapped the letter and the envelope had flopped into my lap.

The letter was now completely folded open for the world to see. I took it all in with eager eyes. This time there was only one note and no poem. This is what it said:

_My Susannah how much you have deceived_

_Your beauty has corrupted the things I once perceived_

_As a natural beauty, a wonder to me_

_Now I see those things will never be_

_What I need… so bad and so true_

_Can't you see that thing is you?_

Your Secret Admirer (Who could it be…)

That was so beautiful I felt like I was going to be sick with warm fuzzies – which I was suddenly getting in huge amounts. I reread the note over a few times and realized the warm fuzzies I got kept coming once I read the bottom line.

_Your secret admirer… who could it be?_

Was it a clue? I think it was.

I bounced off the window seat and towards my CD collection. My mother had burnt me a CD once, with a lot of different songs on it. But there was one in particular that got me…

I found the CD soon enough and put it in my CD player. It whirled to life for a moment but then –

The power cut.

I groaned. Why? Why did everything hate me today? Luck sure did. And god. Especially god. The man upstairs does not like me one bit.

Oh well, what were the odds that the stereo downstairs would fail too? I took my CD down there.

And five minutes later came slouching – what happened to the bouncing? – Back up the stairs. What were the odds? Odds smodds.

Aka. The stereo downstairs had cut out as well.

Man oh man…

But then I thought: Maybe this was another sign. Because again, what _were_ the odds? The only person I could know that has powers that could stop electricity from flowing would be –

Jesse.

Did that mean that Jesse was my secret admirer? My heart skipped a beat… maybe two. But then reality fell on me. Why would Jesse cut the power to the stereos if he _didn't_ want me to find out the song clue? What if there _was_ no clue?

My head was spinning with too many questions. I slowly walked back down the stairs and pulled out a kitkat and can of Pepsi from the fridge before walking back upstairs to my room.

And I was greeted with quite a weird sight.

Jesse was lying on my bed…

In, what people _these_ days would call it, a sex pose.

Were my eyes deceiving me?

Then I realized what he had in his hands. My letter. My eyebrows furrowed in annoyance and I stalked up to him then did something I would regret dearly.

I hit him over the head with my kitkat.

So what? I mean. If Jesse was lying on my bed, in a pose that only could scream out 'screw me, screw me!' (If you know what I mean) then shouldn't that give me all the right to whack him on the head with my chocolate bar?

No.

But –

I did anyway.

When I did this, I said that I regretted it dearly. That was because of what happened next. Jesse, still lying in the same pose – with one of his legs outstretched and flat on the bed and the other bent at the knee, propped up on top of the outstretched one, his body turned to the side facing the door and his hand holding up his head on a sideways angle – gripped onto my hand, apparently not at all shaken by my actions.

And then – he flipped me onto the bed.

I am not even joking. With his ghostly powers and grip on my hand, I flew from where I was standing, in his view and in front of the bed, and then onto the bed, on the other side of him, in a mere, oh, two seconds.

No kidding? It was fun. But it wasn't fun when Jesse started tickling me rapidly, all in my sensitive spots causing me to howl and giggle without mercy. The only time he stopped the game was nearing the end – when I fell off the side of my bed and painfully onto the floor.

Or that's what I thought I did, until I realized he was holding me. He had caught me at the speed of light and soon I was pulled into him. His hug felt warm and I felt as if I were the luckiest girl alive.

Brown eyes looked down at me with concern. My face felt hot. Was he going to kiss me again?

I already knew the answer and I thought it all the more when Jesse released me and I tumbled down into the middle of the bed. A few strands of my dark brown hair fell into my face and I blew them upwards, making a farting noise.

I looked over at Jesse, only to see that he was still sitting on the bed, looking down at me. "I forgive you, by the way," was all he seemed to say.

I grinned and sat up, "Thanks," was my reply.

Jesse wasn't finished like I thought he was. Oh no serry. "Next time when I'm talking to you, however, maybe you could uh… not speak rapid Italian."

I immediately corrected him. "German."

If I hadn't have gotten enough of it last time, I did then. Again in a perfect enactment of me, Jesse said nonchalantly, "Whatever."

"Stop doing that!" I groaned and my hands flew to my face, I fell back down onto the bed again.

I breathed out slowly. Carefully. "Okay. I'll forgive you since you forgive me. If I don't speak in rapid _German_," I put an emphasis on the 'German' so he'd remember it better, "and you don't mock OR laugh at me anymore."

Jesse looked confused, "Laugh at you? I have never laughed at you before." I snorted.

"Yes you have." My gaze was averted from his face to my pillow on the opposite side of the bed. I turned my whole body around so I was in front of the pillow, and not Jesse. It seemed to be a dramatic thing to do but I remembered the times that he _had_ laughed at me before and my vision was blurred.

Arg. I groaned inwardly. Crying attack!

I made sure it didn't show. Especially when Jesse poked me – yes, poked – on the shoulder. Then I felt him get up off the bed and physically turn me around. Whilst he was floating above me, I got a perfect view of the six-pack underneath his shirt, so I was in a little bit of a daze for a moment. But then I came to terms and met his eyes.

"Susannah. I have never laughed at you be-" Jesse began to say again, but something stopped him. It wasn't me, but something else.

"SLATER!"

My whole body sprang up in, what seemed to be, a natural reflex. I guess it was natural when it was Paul. I turned to see where Jesse had seen him.

But there was nothing there.

I looked closer and there it was. A sign. It looked like a knife, which curved both ways. But it was in red paint. Or blood.

Then I realized what it was. How could I have been so stupid? It was the Evanescence sign. Off the CD my mom had burnt for me. I almost sighed in relief. But then I wondered, briefly, why it was there.

This was most definitely weird. Why did Evanescence keep popping up? First it was the lyrics from 'Solitude' (Your secret admirer, who could it be?) and then the Evanescence symbol appeared on my wall.

Jesse had said he had seen Paul… that meant…

"NO!" My hands flew to my face for what seemed to be the millionth time that day. But I didn't care. All I could think was:

Please no. Please no. Please no. Please no.

Which, I might add, when it revolved around your head as fast as light, got really annoying after a while.

So I decided to think:

Why? Why did my secret admirer have to be PAUL SLATER!

Jesse instantaneously calmed and went to aid me. I, of course devastated, was rocking back and forth on my bed. Looking back, I must have seemed not quite right in the head. No… wait… try a lot not right in the head. If there was such a thing.

"Susannah?"

This was so weird. Jesse had to continuously be worried about my changing moods. One moment I was hitting him with chocolate – hey! Where did my kitkat go? – then I was moping _then_ the next I was in complete and utter shock when I found out that my secret admirer, the one who smothered me with chocolates and love notes was really my enemy Paul Slater!

It all came out. Everything in the above paragraph, minis the kitkat remark and how weird it was and my changing moods and how Jesse had to be there continuously to worry about me.

"So let me get this straight. You are convinced that Paul Slater is sending you notes and objects of affection?" Jesse asked, looking sceptically at me.

"Yes." I felt stupid now. Now that the initial shock of my secret admirer had been revealed had worn off. I really did feel dumb.

"Susannah. If Paul Slater drew that sign-" he pointed to the Evanescence symbol behind him "-than how could he have given you _that_ at the same time? Because I am sure that was not there before."

This sparked my interest. "What?" I turned to where Jesse pointed at the second time. It was another gift, this one was wrapped in light blue paper and it also had a note to go with it.

I opened the gift first. Yeah, I know it was a little rude, but I could look at the card later. I had the whole night to do that.

The gift was a CD. It was burnt, like the one I received off my mom. But when I put it in my CD player next to my bed – the power was no longer out… thanks Jesse – I realized that it wasn't the mixture of oldie songs – along with rock – that my mom had given me.

The first song was 'Vanessa Williams - Dreaming' the second one was, 'Metallica – Until It Sleeps' the third was 'Evanescence – For You' the fourth was 'Soundgarden – 4th of July' the fifth was, 'Evanescence – Solitude' and the last one was a karaoke version of a song I had never heard of before, but it sounded nice.

"Jesse, what do you think this means -" I turned around to face him.

But he was gone.

The letter that the admirer sent lay where it had been before. I opened it slowly, savouring any effect that it might have on me. Good or Bad.

_This will be the last_

_Of me you will see_

_Claim me now at the school_

_Junipnero Serra Mission Academy_

Admirer

The time had come for me to meet my secret admirer. I was certain that was what the letter meant.

But one thing got to me.

Was my mystery admirer Jesse de Silva or Paul Slater?

**∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞**

**Good Enough? Lol. That took me AGES to write. I hope its good enough. The next chapter will be the last. All will be revealed. The strangeness of Jesse. What the notes meant. Who the admirer was. What will become of the other man – the one who is not the admirer – and ultimately, whom Suze will end up with etc.**

**I've done my part… can you do yours? Review. Please. I will forever be in your debt.**

**∞ Isa ∞**

**P.S. I ALMOST forgot. Acknowledgements to the GREAT people who have reviewed already:**

**_Strawberry-Shortcake01 – _We'll see, Chica, We'll see. Maybe from this chapter you will know who the admirer is. I'm still not telling until the fic is over. Which will be in a chapter or two.**

**_Elmers Girl – _At least someone appreciates my humour:) Not that no one does… they do. But yeah. Raine, you just light up my life! Ramstein rocks – thanks for the lyrics, by the way. And yeah, I will be writing a 1-800-WHERE-R-YOU fic later on. AFTER I finish this fic and perhaps another few MEDIATOR one-shots.**

**_Alda Rethe_ – Cheese rocks. No doubt about it. Lol. I learn how to write poems from school. Mrs Archeries is our English Teacher and she's this really cool poet. I love her work :hugs teacher and grimaces when she gets a detention: meh… lol. Thanks for the review and I hope you like this chappie.**

**_Nikki007 – _Du Hast is a complex song… I don't even know the English. I think Raine (Elmers Girl/Lluvia) does though. Check with her.**

**_BillthePonyLlama _– Heh. YAY! German rocks. I don't understand the song… I just like it. What's the translation you got? Lmao. I love your fic by the way. Very unique.**

**_Whitedestiny34 _– I told you it was random. No, Suze likes the movie 'XXX' (lmao, so do I) and you know how songs sometimes stick into your head and you know all the words? Yeah. That's what happened to Suze. It happened to Elmers Girl with Metallica as well. Lol.**

**_Jeese's Querida_ – Lol. You will find out who the admirer is in the next, and unfortunately final, chapter.**

**TTFN.**


	5. Secret Admirer: The Meeting

**:grins largely: Yay! Reviews:) Isa loves to be loved… that made no sense whatsoever. I am completely aware of it, by the way. But whateva! Here is YOUR conclusion of 'Rain Song.' For some reason, everyone is convinced it is Jesse Oo … Not saying it IS Paul or Jesse. Maybe it's Ophelia from L l u v i a 's fic 'Candela' (Elmers girl changed her screen name as did I… again… Hehehehe)**

**Gehm. Here's ya end chapter. I'm tired and it's 4:00 in the morning. When I wrote this, I mean. So enjoy it. Or I will kill you.**

**Mwahahahaha.**

**:cough:**

**∞ Isa ∞**

**∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞**

_He stood in the breezeway, head down and focusing only on the ground. This was the moment he lived for. 'Did she love him?' was the question that revolved around his head every time he saw her._

_He knew it was love. He felt for her. He loved her. She was the only person he would ever love. But what if she didn't love him in return? He knew he had done some things in the past that anyone would chastise and reject but he could only prey that she would believe him when he said he needed her._

_I need you. That was what he planned to say to her. As he approached the next corridor he felt a rush of cold feet – could he suffer rejection from the angel he was in love with?_

_No. No he couldn't._

_Because he wouldn't, couldn't and shouldn't be able to go on without her._

_She was the someone just for him. And he knew that for a fact. Who else could feel for her as much as he did? _

_No one. That was the answer._

…Please be here tonight_, he prayed silently to her. And then left for the courtyard._

**∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞**

_Shower in the dark day  
Clean sparks driving down  
Cool in the waterway  
Where the baptized drown  
Naked in the cold sun  
Breathing life like fire  
Thought I was the only one  
But that was just a lie_

**- 4th of July, Sound Garden**

**∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞**

I got to the mission around eleven o' clock. How did I manage to leave the house? Sneaked out of course. I was sure that no breezeways would fall and squash me this time so I was all-good. What my parents – aka. Mom and Andy – didn't know can't hurt them. So sue me.

Clad in a pair of black dress pants with a leather jacket over the top of a purple turtleneck, I raced across the field of the Mission Academy. I wondered briefly where my mystery admirer would meet me. Then it came in a rush and I headed over to the courtyard.

The mission was maybe not the most romantic of places to be, but it had a damn beautiful courtyard. I made my way through the twists and turns of the place and eventually looked across the extent of the courtyard.

Maybe they weren't waiting for me. I thought after a moment, but I decided to give whoever it was some time before I decided to go back home. If it did get to late, however, I would have to…

My thoughts were blocked off as I heard a rustle. It wasn't like the bushes being swept by the winds, though. It was the rustle of a human. Someone was here.

It never passed my mind that it could be someone other than my admirer – maybe that's why I stood to greet whoever it was. With my cute look and mad clothes secured I felt a sort of safety. The only other thing I had bought with me was strawberry lipgloss.

I smacked some of the stuff onto my lips as I walked. The lipgloss, I mean. It was some of the really shiny stuff you see in all the cool adds with the perfect looking girls. It worked wonders to my lips – really made them stand out.

As I thought this I sighed at my completely unintelligent brain. That was all it revolved around. How _I_ looked. How _I_ felt.

But then another thought crossed my mind.

How did Jesse feel? I already knew how he looked, and he looked damn good, but how did he feel was the question of the century. For me, I mean. I wondered what life would be without Jesse and I found myself grinding my teeth. So I dismissed it. I never wanted to think of that again.

You know how sometimes a character in a book thinks of something bad and that bad thing ends up coming true? Yeah. I didn't want to risk that so I pushed the idea – of life without Jesse – to the back of my mind.

Please be Jesse, I hoped as I closed my eyes for an Evanescent second. (an: I'm sure your all hoping that as well… Mwahahahaha. Only I shall know.).

Jesse, Please be here tonight. That was my silent prayer, the only one I had ever made. And it wasn't to god. It was to Jesse. But I guess I _could_ call Jesse a god. His looks and personality passed as one instantly…

Blah.

Give a round of applause for the randomness, peeps!

… Yeah. Right.

I cleared my throat and kept going. To my chagrin, when I arrived to the place of which I was sure I had heard the rustle, there was nothing there.

So, I set off again. This time in the other direction.

I didn't get very far, though, because I stopped again all of a sudden. Just as I turned the corner to go back into the courtyard, there was something there that hadn't, I was positive, been there before.

It was a CD player.

I swear I didn't touch anything. Honest. But unexpectedly – the CD player burst to life! I wasn't even sure it had power leads coming out of the back of it. But the CD player was ON and the CD inside was spinning very fast (I could hear it clearly inside the player, the place was unnaturally quiet). I also noticed that the music was paused and set on track 6.

There had to be a source for all this. My heart sped up when I realized that it could only be the work of my admirer. At this revelation, I turned around to look at everything. From on top of the buildings to the fountain and finally to above the breezeway. I searched everything.

And yet, even after that, I could not find the source of the major vibes I was getting. This was very weird.

But who said Susannah Simon's life was just a beautiful box of chocolates?

Well, I _did_ get a box of chocolates of my admirer that one time. I smiled at the memory. But then thought, how could one person make me feel so good when I haven't even met them yet?

It was an answer I was unable to find.

Also an answer I never got to ponder, because at that moment – the CD player started to play the track it had been paused on. I realized it as the karaoke song written onto my burnt CD…

…That my admirer gave me.

There was one thing different to this version though. It had words. I could make them out because whoever was saying them – I knew it was in person, I was right next to the CD and no vocal patterns corrupted the slow, melodious beat that flew out of it.

_**Been watching you from a Birdseye view  
See all the trouble that you go through  
But there's a ray of light I'm shining down on you  
You may be thinking that nobody cares**  
_

My first instinct was to find who this person was, but all I found myself doing was closing my eyes and swaying lightly to the beat. That was, before I found that abruptly, in the right moment, someone had slipped a blindfold (an: thanks, L l u v i a, for the blindfold idea) around my eyes. Usually I would quickly shove my foot behind me – where they (my admirer) were positioned – and kick them where it hurt and I would have if it weren't the continuos soft voice flowing out of their mouth.

_**A life that's filled with sorrow and despair  
But there's something you ought to be aware**  
_

Problem was: When a person sings, It disguises the normal tones the person uses. I couldn't tell whether it was Jesse, Paul or someone else. But what I could tell, most definitely, was that they were male.

How weird would it be if the person who was my admirer was a woman?

Or even worse – a pranker.

But this person seemed serious. Especially serious about their feelings toward me when they moved me around lightly and rested their hands on my body.

Oh shush. It was only on my waist.

Before I could try and wrap my hands around the person's neck, though, they spun me around in a 360 spin and let go of me, but one of their hands slipped into mine and I rotated again.

Hmmm_… _I thought suddenly, this is really nice.

_**I'm your**_

**_I'm your_ **

_**I'm your secret admirer**  
_

These words made me smile. "Make it a little obvious, don't you?" I said to them, I didn't get an answer – I didn't expect one – all they did was pull me closer to them and continue singing.

_**I'm your**_

**_I'm your _**

**_I'm your secret admirer_**

**∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞**

_He looked at her beautiful figure but, although she could not see what he did, inwardly yelled at himself for it. She already thought of him a nutter already. He couldn't make it any worse by wanting to push her against the wall and slowly –_

Enough!_ He thought, but didn't say it out loud. He didn't want to ruin the mood they were in. It was so serene, so charming. Like her. And the way her face reflected the coolness of the moment._

_Subconsciously he was still singing to her the tune he had forced himself to learn over and over again._

_**If you have credence it will set you free  
Open the flow of love and you will see  
All of the magic falling down on you  
You may not see me but I'm always there  
**_

_With no idea on how to reflect his feelings to her, especially since she would most probably refuse them anyway – due to how rude he had been, what he had done – he had decided to choose one of the love singles that were held in all the music shops. He had chosen a good one, he thought, if the smile on her face was any indication._

_He spun her around. She did it so gracefully that he felt sudden light-headedness. Unlike how it had attacked him before with nervousness, this time it was from how much joy he felt to have her in his arms._

_**I am the one who answers all of your prayers  
Your very own angel watching down on you**  
_

_The two lines he had just sung sounded conceited but what Susannah, _his_ angel, whispered to him made him beam even more so – both mentally and physically. It made his soul feel free._

"_I know."_

_She didn't know who he was, but she had whispered it anyway. A confirmation of what he was to her. Did she know who he was?_

_But a question remained._

_Could an angel love a mortal?_

_Yes. If an angel could love a pathetic ghost then an angel could love a mortal._

_**I'm your**_

_**I'm your**_

_**I'm your secret admirer**  
_

_Those two words she had whispered…_

_They meant so much more than she knew._

**∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞**

_**I'm your**_

_**I'm your**_

Remembering the karaoke version, I knew the song was going to end soon. My heart skipped a beat – in a few seconds I would know who this person really was.

His skin was warm on mine as we decelerated and his hands recouped their strong yet gentle grip on my waist. Finally, when he sung the last few words, he slowly and carefully, let me go.

They flew straight to the blindfold. He also took this off as charily as he had released me moments ago. Once the blindfold was off, I was about to open my eyes when in a swift movement – I felt lips being connected to mine.

By the hunger and passion – the _raw_ emotion of the kiss I could tell that this took a lot for my admirer to do. It lasted for a minute before we stopped for breath.

Then I opened my eyes. Just as the small piano solo ended and my admirer whispered…

_**I'm your secret admirer**  
_

"Oh my god." My eyes filled up with tears. I took a step back and scanned who was staring before me. I watched as his gaze was locked with my eyes. It never wavered. Not even as I took in the clothing he wore – the modern baggy jeans and green polo shirt…

It didn't avert even as I looked at his hair – it slightly fell onto his face. Or as my hand touched his and I felt the warm, soft skin beneath my fingertips as I grazed his arm. I continued to raise the backs of my fingertips until it met the cotton material of his t-shirt and I found myself being hypnotically moved by his eyes.

There was a chime by the mission academy's large, ancient bell signalling midnight.

"Happy birthday, Susannah." It was my birthday? Oh crap… I remembered now! It was! That mention and reminder was so sweet I felt the tears finally overflow and roll down my face.

This was all I ever wanted.

It was perfect.

My admirer was the best ever birthday present I could ever hope for.

When he saw the tears, he immeadietly came to my rescue just by embracing me in a tight hug. I sobbed onto his shoulder for around thirty seconds before regained myself and looked directly into his eyes.

"Are you alright, _Querida_?" He asked in a silky tone. All I could do was let myself become released from his grip slightly and give him a large smile.

"Much more than alright." I whispered, and then let myself being taken in for another kiss.

"I love you, Jesse." I said, staring directly into his eyes like he did to me moments ago. I meant every word I spoke. This was the best moment of my life.

Jesse saw that I meant it. His dark eyed gaze bore into mine with so much affection that I felt blinded by it. Then something happened all of a sudden. His eyes were all… shiny-like.

Then it hit me.

He was going to cry.

If this was anyone else but Jesse, anyplace else but here I would have cacked myself at the thought of a 20-year-old man crying, but I didn't this time. All I could seem to do was give him another kiss, this time on the cheek, and hope that he returned the favor. Of the words, I mean, not the kiss. Although I wouldn't mind another one…

"I love you too, Susannah Simon." We shared another hug. I guess I might have noticed it before – or at least, I should have, but it hit me right then and their as I had my head to Jesse's chest.

"Jesse!" My eyes were widened to their extent. Jesse looked briefly worried and then it grew into nervousness. As if he were expecting me to reject him or something stupid like that…

But no. I would never reject him. Not now that I knew he loved me. I loved him back. Everything was bliss.

"Yes, _Querida_?" I loved the nickname he used for me. The use of that word sent pleasant tingles up and down my spine, just like when he touched me beforehand.

"Your ALIVE!" I screamed the last part and, immediately, joy took me over. I was drunk on my own happiness. I leapt into his arms and after a short hug, did this groovy little number – of my own creation.

Who cared if I made a fool out of myself? Jesse didn't care. He was loving every minute of it. When I finally stopped, he proved this point (that he was loving it) by scooping me up, spinning me around and planting on my lips a kiss that I felt from my head to my toes. It circulated around my body like blood flowing in the veins and arteries of my body all the time.

"How did you do it? Did someone help you or… how did you do it?" I asked eagerly, almost screaming my question. Jesse looked a little hesitant. I knew why once he told me.

"I did have a little help." The way he said it was as if he was embarrassed about it.

"And?" I raised an eyebrow. "Who helped you?"

"Uh…" A flush crept up on Jesse's face. He mumbled something that I didn't quite hear. When I asked him to repeat it was barely audible. But I caught onto it.

I hollered with laughter, "Really!" I was stunned. I felt jovial as well. "Paul Slater helped YOU?" Seriously. I could not believe that Jesse's mortal enemy had bought him back to life.

No matter how hard I poked me, Jesse wasn't going to say anything more about that subject than he already did. Eventually, I just rolled my eyes and was done with it.

We sat down on the edge of the fountain. I exhaled very loudly and rubbed my temples – all of this excitement was giving me a migraine. Close to a post-shifting one as well.

My eyes snapped open so fast that the migraine was suddenly amplified by around one hundred more amounts of energy I was capable of.

"Jesse?" Jesse wasn't looking at me. In fact, he was staring blankly at the sky. I didn't want to awaken him from his reverie but it seemed that I had to.

There was no reply. "Jesse?" I asked again, quite quickly.

His voice was soft, silky and should have been downright illegal, "Susannah. Don't talk, just look at the stars."

It was only then that I realized there were stars in the sky. Get any dumber, Suze? I thought to myself, but didn't really mean it. A smile spread along my face as I watched the silver pinpricks in the distance. For the first time in ages, I felt completely calm.

The calmest before the storm, they always say… but I never believed in that stuff anyway.

Jesse pulled me closer to him so we were touching sides. I nuzzled my head against his chest and my legs were over his so I was sitting in his lap. We were still sitting on the edge of the fountain – the water pouring down into the large basin at the bottom. It looked deep but I didn't particularly care about it as Jesse held me in this way.

I remembered what I had thought before:

_The answer I was unable to find._

I was unable to find it…

… because it had always been there.

In the form of my _**alive**_ eternal love and – Squee! – boyfriend.

After thinking all these mushy thoughts, I turned my head to Jesse, only to find he was already looking at me. I moved in for a kiss but I guess I pushed to hard, because the next thing I knew, both of us – Jesse with me on his lap – were tipping backwoods.

Shit.

And promptly after: we fell into the base of the fountain. Coming back up and spluttering for air.

_Jesse could breathe._

**∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞END∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞**

**ITS OVER! FINALLY! Lol. You may be feelin depressed or angry that the end came out shit or something (I, personally, thought it was fine) but Isadora Sofia – aka me – is feeling very _very_ generous right now. And all of the questions have not yet been answered in this story.**

**Especially this one:**

**DO YOU WANT A SEQUEL?**

**Hehehehe. I'm guessing you might, but I want to hear what you have to say. If you think this alone is okay and summed up pretty well, say no and I'll make up a NEW fic. **

**Or, if you want a better and more complex understanding of the events of 'Rain Song' I could always do a sequel since I like to leave the ends of my stories open, like Meg Cabot does, for sequels.**

**So, it's all up to you.**

**Sequel, or no sequel? **

**Sounds like a game show… doesn't it.**

**Mazuma (from L l u v i a's and my random word game). RESPONSE TIME! YAYAYAYA!**

**_iluvmeg- _lmao. I know it's confusing. I made it to be that way... i have no idea why Suze kept seeing Evanescence signs but if i do a sequel i'll think of a reason. Btw, evil laughing is completely and utterly normal. I do it all the time: MWAHAHAHAHAHA! See? Normal. N. O. R. M. A. L... Or maybe your just a freak... JOKING! lol. Love ya!**

**_Aja _- Haha. Sorry for the long update. I seem to be doing that a lot. But school is being a bitch... it takes SO much of my time up. I wishI could stay at home and write all day but ALAS! I cannot. Thanks for the review.**

**_Jeese's Querida_ – it doesn't HAVE to be the final chapter… heh. Thanks for supporting this story and I hope you vote for whateva you really want. SEQUEL OR NO SEQUEL! (No sequel also means I can make up a NEW fic with NEW ideas and NEW fluff and a NEW and BETTER Jesse… blahful)**

**_Strawberry-Shortcake01_ – J/S is the best. I always could see Jesse tickling Suze as well and I guess so can the other reviewers. I hope you liked the ending. Remember to vote for whatever you desire. Sequel or no Sequel.**

**_Angel Gemman_ – Lol! So now you know who it is! Personally, I knew all along it was going to be Jesse. But I didn't feel like telling you… until the end. I know I'm evil… I'm evil… uh-huh… so evil… yeah! Sorry… Did a groovy little number like Suze did in the story… but mine involved the moonwalk. Lol. VOTE SEQUEL OR NO SEQUEL!**

**_Smgirl_ – : ) : ) : ) Man. My reviewers are so cute! I love you all, btw. Thanks for the review. You make me feel special… Did the ending suffice or do you want a sequel as well? Please tell me.**

**_Nikki007 – _Wazzap with the threats, babe? Lol. I think the ending was all right, what about you: )**

**_L l u v i a_ – Feel loved, Angel Baby. You got wat you wanted. JS ALL THE WAY! Now, I already know you want a sequel… heh. But wat's up with the Ophelia crap? Lol. UPDATE ON CANDELA… NOW! Lmfao.**

**_RandomColors_ – I hate cliffies as well… unfortunately, I'm really good at writing them, as you must have noticed. Thanks for reviewing and, if you can, please vote.**

**_VampiricBunny – _Love the name, girl. Lol Quote: 'I know, neither!' You have such a good humour, babe. I just love ya! (Btw, I am not lesbian… just love to call people cute names… babe, chica ((one of Lluvia's faves)) and for guys… dude and man… but if I call you dude don't take it as if I'm calling you a man. I'm just randomised.)**

**_Singing Softly_ – Kewl. I's loves longs reviews. Was this update slow or fast? I really don't know. I'm a wittle in the dark with these things.**

**_Randomly Sarcastic_ - Another wicked mad name. Gotta love them O.- I'm stuck with 'Rock Chica' which is a name l l u v i a (my BF on read her stories... they are so cool) gave me. It's okay. But she won't let me change it again... lol.**

**Acknowledgements for the fourth chapter reviewers will be made in a spare chapter along with a possible (if it is decided that there is no sequel) epilogue. Otherwise, it might be in the first chapter of the possible sequel. I haven't decided yet.**

**Love you all, maties!**

**∞ Isa ∞**

**P.S. REMEMBER! SEQUEL OR NO SEQUEL? ITS ALL UP TO YOU SO PLEASE CHOOSE! IF YOU WANT NO SEQUEL THEN I AM OPEN TO IDEAS FOR A NEW FIC: )**


	6. Dear Diary: Epilogue

**You can guess, just by the chapter title, what I have decided to do with this story in advance. There may be a sequel (a 60 Chance because I feel that 'Stuck In Between' is at it's end) but it will not be for a while.**

**I have, however, given this some thought and decided to do an epilogue to 'Rain Song.' Thanks again for all your kind and wonderful reviews. I have an idea for a new story, in fact, a few ideas at the moment. So expect something fresh from me in the near future. Right now I will be giving 'Stuck in between' some much needed TLC. Over and out… for now…**

**∞ Isa ∞**

**∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞**

Epilogue

_Dear Diary,_

_After that night, finding out all the secrets that bound my new LIVING boyfriend and giving him much love in the form of some really french kissing, everything was perfect._

_Mom approved of him right away. So did Andy. I guess that Jesse was just so polite, suitable and hott for me that Mom dismissed the fact that he was three years older. (Actually, two and a few months – I was going to turn seventeen soon) Jesse stayed for dinner on Sunday night, to my surprise, since Andy was so picky of his children's dates._

_My school grades arose and so did my self-esteem. I did manage to corner Paul and ask him about how he helped Jesse and why he did it. Paul just said he wanted everything to work out between us – that we could start anew. He said he was going to try a new perspective and finding the ol' shifter spell to renew the life of a ghost was his first step. _

_I told him that it was all settled – as long as he didn't take a vow to become a priest or anything. Paul agreed that he would not._

_And the Evanescence sign thing? That was all Jesse. He wanted to divert me and he knew the perfect way to do it. I moped about it for a little while and ignored him but then started to talk to him again. All was well._

_But you know the two most exciting pieces of news?_

_Yeah, that would be that firstly, Adam McTavish and CeeCee Webb are OFFICALLY dating. I was completely in seventh heaven when I found out. Adam promised that he would invite us to their wedding as long as he could be the godfather for our first child – it was a signed deal._

_The second best piece of news is that – My mom's going to have a baby! With Andy, of course. She had known it for quite a while – a few months – but she didn't feel as if she should break the news to me until after my exams at school were over. I laughed at that after my initial shock and began prying into the details._

_By the look of the ultra sounds the doctors say it's going to be a girl. I am going to have a little sister!_

_I better stop babbling now. Jesse's coming over, but don't think it's a date… Paul's coming too. With his new girlfriend – some chick named Samantha. But that's okay. She's really nice and Paul seems to treat her with true respect. Perhaps he's falling in love? I mentioned this and he just glared at me. Sam slapped my arm playfully._

_We're going to see the knew movie: Madagascar. Apparently Samantha and Paul want to see it as much as I do – Jesse's not much of a comedy fan but he said he'd come along because he loves me so much._

_What did I ever do to deserve such a perfect life? Perhaps I will never know._

_Oh well, I guess I better go choose my outfit!_

_Love,_

_Suze Simon (which will some day be _de Silva

**∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞**

**I thought I summed that up pretty well. But that might just be me. Tell me, was that okay? Or do you think it needs a little bit more explanation…**

**Btw, Sam is one of my friends at school – she's currently obsessed with Mr Paul Slater. Too bad she doesn't write fanfiction. But she worships me now that I put her as Paul's love interest of the epilogue of Rain Song.**

**I'VE STARTED MY NEW STORY! I can't tell you ANY details about it yet because it is still under heavy editing. Expect it to be posted around the end of June. Maybe later or maybe earlier… I dunno. I am not a divination artist… lol.**

**Arg. I g2g peeps. I hope you liked this little addition to Rain Song.**

**Wait! One more thing. You know that reviews motivate me right? Well, I have gotten plenty for this story (Around 51, to be specific) but unfortunately, I am feelin sad because NO ONE (Except, of course, Nikki007) Is reviewing 'Stuck In Between.'**

**Don't read and run. Read and review.**

**I may just cough up that sequel… :)**

**∞ Isa ∞**

**P.S. Well aren't I nice, eh? Lol. I forgot to do my acknowledgements. I'm in a hurry so I will quickly just write down all the reviewers who have contributed to the perfect shaping of this fanfiction.**

**MY THANKS GO TO: ...**

**Jaclyn**

**SingingSoftly**

**Smgirl**

**Ana**

**Tokengirl**

**L l u v i a/ Elmers Girl**

**Koizak**

**Jeese's Querida**

**BillThePonyLlama**

**Angel Gemman**

**MrsJesseDeSilva14**

**Alda Rethe**

**Iluvmeg**

**Amo el jesse**

**Lulu**

**Pinks**

**Nikki007**

**Randomly Sarcastic**

**VampiricBunny**

**RandomColors**

**Strawberry-Shortcake01**

**Aja**

**Katey**

**Whitedestiny34**

**RevierGoddess**

**Tinkerbellgonemad**

**Micayasha**

**AND**

**Seabiscuit0810**

**...For your ROCKING reviews.**


End file.
